


kinktober day 4 - dacryphilia

by xbabyghoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: more headcanons.





	kinktober day 4 - dacryphilia

-it’s not like he was a monster. no. he wasn’t awful to you to make you cry. sure, from the outside looking in, sometimes it looked like he was being awful, but he never did anything he knew you wouldn’t like. he cared about you, and checked in with you every step of the way in the harder scenes. he wanted you to get the emotional release but he didn’t actually want to harm you.  
-but he had to admit, there was something about the way you’d sniffle and get teary eyes when he’d punish you that went straight to his groin.  
the way your eyes would fill up and get watery the more he edged you, the more he teased you.  
-he couldn’t help but compliment you and praise you while you sucked his cock, all wet cheeks and glassy eyes.  
-he didn’t understand how or why this was something that got him off, but he wasn’t complaining. the first time it’d happened, he was shocked by his body’s reaction. shocked by the fact that when he checked in with you, you gave him an enthusiastic ‘green’.  
-from there, any time you did harsh scenes, he knew how far to push and how much he could do. he could get away with slapping your face a few times or doling out a harsh spanking with his hand, a paddle or a belt.  
-he could humilate you, degrade you. make you feel like you were so, so small and as soon as the tears would start, it would send a rush of power through him.  
-but with all of this, he still gave you the aftercare you needed. he let you cry for as long as you needed, held you close. he’d grab you a blanket, snacks, water. he’d draw up a bath if that’s what you needed.


End file.
